


Rut

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a realization about masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmom day 1. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

The weird thing is that it takes Steve a good couple of months being back in Hawaii to realize what he's doing. Once he does, though, it seems kind of stupid. Something he should have figured out sooner. Then again, he's had plenty enough to get used to as it is, what with not only being home for the first time in twenty years, but also being alone, being - for all intents and purposes - a civilian again, and dealing with his father's murder on top of all of that.

So, in retrospect, maybe it's not so strange that it didn't come to mind until now, but there have been so many little adjustments needed to fit himself back into some semblance of a normal life that something as recreational as his masturbation habits hadn't even registered. Steve isn't even sure why it hits him now (it's not as if he hasn't jerked off plenty of times since he's come home), how absolutely dead silent everything is, doing this all alone in his empty house, not even the sound of his hand on his cock to break the stillness around him.

It's nothing out of the ordinary for him, keeping it quiet, finishing as quickly as possible, because that's just the way it's done, and anything else will get you mocked, at the very least. And then he comes and thinks, _But here, I could be as loud as I want, do whatever I want, and there'd be no one the next bunk over to hear me._

***

He doesn't think about it much for the next few days, because they're busy with a case, and he just plain doesn't want to think about one more way civilian life reminds him that being a SEAL has given him kind of a boatload of issues. So, he just lets it go. Doesn't consider it, doesn't do anything about it, until he wakes up one Sunday morning and purposely doesn't get out of bed immediately.

He's been working on this, letting himself sleep in a little bit once in awhile, but it's difficult sometimes, making him restless until he just gives up and gets up, heading down to the beach for a swim. It's difficult _today_ , but today, he also isn't ready to let his training get the best of him.

Steve lies still for a while longer, but eventually, his body is practically twitching with the need to move, so he rolls around a little, rubs himself into the sheets. And it actually feels pretty good, like, 'maybe this is something worth considering' good. His dick was already halfway hard, and it's rapidly getting harder. He's tempted to take himself in hand, finish it off quick, but if he _doesn't_. If he doesn't, he can take his time with it, maybe try something new.

So, he shifts his hips just a little bit more, giving his dick a good press into the mattress. It's pretty good, but it gets a whole lot better when he starts rolling his hips, increasing the pressure to his dick with each movement. It's not long at all before Steve's arousal builds high enough that he needs to come, and he's really going for it now, moving at a pace he wouldn't be able, but also doesn't need, to keep up for very long. With one last thrust, he's coming all over his sheets, hard enough that his body is twitching with aftershocks.

Making a mess of his sheets probably wasn't the best plan, but Steve just rolls to the other side of the bed to avoid the wet spot, a thrum of contentment running through his body. He must really have been in a rut for so simple a change to his masturbation routine to make such a difference in how he feels afterward. Obviously trying something new was the right way to go. Maybe next time he'll try satin sheets.


End file.
